Love Among Enemies
by sian'olivia
Summary: What if Hermione Granger fell in love with her thought-to-be enemy? Someone she supposedly hates above all others - according to the Wizarding What if she had fallen for Draco Malfoy? (Rated 'T' for mentions of torture)
1. Chapter 1

**0. . .oO•.o. ****The Ultimate One-shot Challenge **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story will contain non-descriptive torture and minimum slash (kissing and hugging). You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, JK Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summery: **What if Hermione Granger fell in love with her thought-to-be enemy? Someone she supposedly hates above all others - according to the Wizarding World. What if she had fallen for Draco Malfoy?

**A/N: **Originally made for The Ultimate One-shot Challenge forum, but is now continuing.

_Beta Read by thatravenclawgirl - thank you so much!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****Love Among Enemies **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The sunset has always been a beautiful sight to me. The skies are painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, its rays of light glimmering off the clouds - white yet so majestic. As darkness descends around me as the pale moon becomes visible and more vibrant as it glows among the twinkling stars.

Standing at the edge of the Black Lake, the pebbles knocking together under my foot as I shift my weight from one leg to the other, looking out across the black void into the distance while waiting for him to appear.

I hear someone approaching my direction from behind me, "Granger," a familiar voice calls softly.

Turning around, I give a small smile. "Malfoy," I say gently. I peer over his shoulder, searching to see if he is being followed and he turns left to right checking for the same thing. We are alone.

With two strides each we are in each other's embrace, "Merlin I've missed you," he admits, burying his face into my hair sighing with contentment.

"I've missed you too, Draco," I tell him, my hands wrapping around his neck and my head resting against his shoulder.

Pulling our heads back after minutes went by; we gaze into each other's eyes - his pools of blue locking with my hazel. "I was so relieved when your letter came to me last night; it's been nearly four weeks, Draco! I was horribly worried when you weren't showing yourself," I choke out, and he held me tighter to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. Truly I am, from the bottom of my heart," Draco says sincerely, sounding pained too.

"I know baby, I believe you." I coo softy, placing a hand onto his cheek and stroking it with my thumb. His eyes close and a small smile plays on his lips as he ravishes my touch. "It's been hard because Harry and Ron suspect something's going on with me and someone else, but just don't know who," I admit.

"I can only imagine how that must have been for you, constantly hammered with questions," he grimaces

"It definitely wasn't easy keeping up the facade...What happened to you Draco?" I whisper, part of me dreading the answer.

His head turns towards the calm water and then towards me again, his eyes now cold and held pain. "Nothing happened okay? I just..." He begins a poor attempt of brushing the topic in question, but I notice the break in his voice as he tries to..

"Please don't avoid telling me, Draco," I plead with him lightly.

He hesitates before nodding in defeat. "My father," he begins. "He came and removed me from the castle knowing he was well within his rights to and ignored all of Dumbledore's attempts to prevent me from going with the man," he says, pausing for a moment before continuing. "He brought me before the Dark Lord saying that I'm ready. My own father was forcing me to take the mark that would enslave me to an insane snakehead," Draco explains, trying to keep himself together.

I run my hand up and down his back for comfort and support, silently encouraging him to carry on.

"I-I refused and h-he, along with my father..." He takes a deep breath; tears have formed in my eyes. "They c-chained me to the wall in the dungeon and just tortured me - Cruciatus curse and all. The Dark Lord used Legilimency forcibly on me..." Draco's form is shaking now, and tears are rolling down my face. "He broke through my defences and found out about us 'Mione. He didn't even show me any mercy-" he stops abruptly, not going to continue. A single drop leaks from the corner of his eye and then the dam broke. I pull him close, tightly, and don't let go as we continue to comfort each other. I slowly bring us both down to rest among the flowers on the ground.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours, just letting the grief run dry. He lifts his head up from my shoulder - not caring that my hair is now a mess - dried salty river paths ran down his face and his eyes are swollen and bloodshot red, filled with pain, sadness, and fear.

I cup his face with my hands, gently. "We are safe now, Draco, okay?" I tell him, looking at him carefully, "We're safe." I repeat. He stares at me and slowly nods his head.

"Severus blew his cover as a spy to rescue me," he states quietly.

"He's a good man, Draco," I say, giving a weak smile. I have a completely new level of respect for that Potions master now.

"He's been the closest I've ever felt to having a proper family," he tells me solemnly.

"Is that where you've been for the last few weeks? With Severus?" I ask tenderly.

Draco nods again, "He helped me recover, I was...in a pretty bad shape," he admits, swallowing nervously.

"He's done a brilliant job, Draco." I comment looking him over.

"I know," he a smirk playing on his lips. "I was on the edge of insanity but the thought of you saved me from falling over the edge," he tells me like he is reciting poetry.

"I love you, Draco, no matter what anyone else thinks," I say, with strong passion coating my voice.

"And I you 'Mione," And then he kisses me. It was magic, the way his lips connect with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a lifeline, something inside me changes, never to be reversed. I am content to feel his breath come and go with mine.

It is then, in this moment, that makes me realise that true love doesn't just have a happy ending - true love has no ending.

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**0. . .oO•.o. ****Love Among Enemies **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story will contain non-descriptive torture and minimum slash (kissing and hugging). You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, JK Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I decided to continue this story because I have some good ideas planned for it. Thank you to the reviewers who wished for the continuation of the story.

_Beta Read by thatravenclawgirl - thank you so much!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****Love Among Enemies **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Draco?" I say softly. My head is resting in the crook of his neck while his arms are wrapped around me protectively - holding me close. We have been sitting here together all night long just gazing out over the Black Lake, enjoying the comfort of each other. Now the sun is starting to rise; lighting up the sky and making it glow warmly - the mark of a new day.

"Yes 'Mione?" he replies quietly, running a hand gently through my hair and breathing in its strawberry scent present from my favourite shampoo.

"Who else knows that you're here?" I ask carefully, not wanting to stress him out.

Draco thought about his answer for a moment before replying, "Only Severus and Dumbledore know I'm here and safe,"

Of course Dumbledore knew; the wards of Hogwarts are keyed to him to inform him of who is inside the lands. "Severus is a very brave and noble man, you must be proud to have him as your Godfather," I praise lightly.

"I've always thought of him more as a real father than a guardian. That's what I see him as," he tells me contemplating my words. I nod my head gently from Draco's shoulder, strongly agreeing with him.

"What-" I begin to say but stop myself abruptly, not wanting to add unnecessary stress to him.

"What is it 'Mione?" Draco asks curiously, adjusting his position to face me better. "You can ask me anything, don't worry about what it is," he assures me.

I smile up at him, looking into his piercing blue eyes. "What's going to happen to us now? Are you coming back to school - properly I mean?" I ask, failing to keep the worry and sadness from my voice.

"Shh," he comforts, lifting a hand to lightly stroke my cheek. "We are going to be happy, that's what; together for all to see - no more hiding," he promises me. "Don't worry about all the banter and hate that will be sure to follow from everyone after our relationship comes out. We'll face everyone together, side-by-side," He says, allowing me to imagine not having to hide anymore, something that will become a reality. "You are the smartest witch I've ever met, but don't go thinking you can go protecting both of us - that's my job," Draco adds teasingly.

A small giggle slips past my lips, "We'll both be there for each other. Deal?" I compromise.

"Okay, beautiful, deal," he agrees, placing a kiss on my forehead with his soft lips. "And as for school, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know every single junior Death Eater present there that even Severus still doesn't know about. The Dark Lord hasn't trusted him for a long while so didn't share that bit of information with him," he explains as I listen on interestingly. "There are others besides those in Slytherin. Believe it or not but there is at least one in every house," he pauses when I take on a flabbergast expression. There are Death Eaters in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well! "I'm sorry 'Mione if any that I reveal to you later on turns out to be your friend," Draco apologises solemnly.

"It's okay Draco, if they're Death Eaters then they weren't truly my friend," I reassure him. "I know you're not going to tell me their names but how many are their all together? Including the ones the staff doesn't know about?" I ask with caution.

Looking away, his face changes to now express inner conflict that he's feeling, internally debating whether to tell me or not. Draco lets out a long, steady breath before looking at me again, "Seventeen..." My eyes widen slightly, "...Nine from Slytherin, four from Ravenclaw, three from Hufflepuff and one from Gryffindor," Draco tells me sadly but the hatred clearly there too.

"I just cannot get my head round the fact that that someone in my own house is one of them. A Death Eater - a traitor to all that is good - from my own house has been sitting around spying on us in the common room; what's worse is that Harry is always in there," I say shaking my head in shock. "The same with the other houses too," I add thinking of some of my friends. "I know for a fact that it's not Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George because I've seen their exposed forearms the past few days and I know you cannot conceal a dark mark," I tell Draco logically although he probably knows all this already.

"For your piece of mind 'Mione you're right about all your friends that you've mentioned as well as the Dark Mark comment," Draco confirms for me making me physically relax slightly.

"Why didn't you tell Severus about them all?" I ask curiously.

"He'd make me swear not to do anything to them; I just can't do that." he admits almost shamefully.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Draco. You want revenge and you have every right to have it - just don't kill them," I tell him.

"I won't, don't worry. I'm a fighter but never a murderer," Draco tells me adamantly.

"You're my hero Draco, no matter what people say. They just doesn't see the real you," I tell him pouring my love into the compliment.

"I love you 'Mione," he says with devotion.

"I love you too Draco," I reply truthfully and with desirable passion.

My eyes flickered from his emotion-filled eyes down to his rosé lips then back again as he leans down towards me carefully, Draco slowly places a soft but longing kiss on my lips which I'm quick to respond to. After a few minutes we pull away gently and my eyes flutter open from closing them during our romantic embrace. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"We should get back," I whisper.

"I know," he sighs. "We should visit Severus first as he, erm, knows about us," Draco tells me slightly awkward. I gulp involuntarily at the thought of him knowing something like this. "He's not as bad as you've grown up to know him to be," he laughs. "Severus is quite supportive and proud that we don't let house differences keeps us apart. Did you know that he was best friends with Harry's mother?" He informs me.

"Seriously?" I gasp in shock. Never would I have thought that they were.

"Yeah they were like brother and sister to each other. They knew each other before Hogwarts as well - grew up in the same neighbourhood." Draco explains to me.

Taking advantage of the silence for a moment before I move to get up from the ground. "Come on. We need to go before everyone begins to rise," I say gently.

"Okay love," he replies in defeat, pushing himself off the ground and dusting the dirt from his trousers. Holding out his hand to me I entwine my fingers with his, and we start our walk back to the castle.

"Tempus," I cast quietly. 5 o'clock rises like glowing smoke from the tip of my wand. "It's later than I thought Draco," I turn to tell him.

"Me too, but we should be fine. Of all my years at this school the earliest someone wakes up and begins to walk about the castle is six o'clock in the morning. We shouldn't be spotted," he reassures me.

Entering through the grand double doors into the entrance hall, Draco quickly but gently pulls me towards the dungeons. Keeping to the shadows we reached the stairs and began to descend them swiftly; going deeper and deeper below the castle. Occasionally we are turning left or right through the low-lit corridors, only to be met with more flights of stairs. Finally reaching Severus' private quarters – I presume – Draco quickly raps on the door.

Not even ten seconds passes by before the door swings open, revealing a tall man dressed in black robes. In the flickering torchlight, he is corpse-pale, except for his eyes, which are deep wells of blackness.

"Inside quickly before anyone sees you," Severus orders in hush tones. He steps aside from the entrance just enough for us both to slip passed him.

Draco leads us both to a cosy-feeling seating area made up of a black leather sofa and two matching armchairs with foot rests. In the centre of this arrangement is a large, dark green fur rug with a long, wooden coffee table resting above it. Draco chose to sit on the sofa where he guides me down right next to him - placing our intertwined hands on my thigh and begins to rub small circles on my skin with his thumb.

Severus walks over and takes his place sitting in the armchair closest to us. "I will not deny that I was beginning to worry when you didn't show yourself again after you left last night until now," he tells Draco. "As well as disappointed that you failed to inform me of where you were even if I had a good idea whom you were with," he continues taking a quick glance in my direction, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "You must be more aware and careful Draco," Severus stresses.

"I was careful Severus. I just forgot to tell you where I was, that's all. You know I wouldn't put Hermione in any danger if I could help it," Draco protests.

"Yes I know. I should have put more faith in you Draco, I'm just protective of you as if you were my own son," he admits. I just stay still and quiet in my seat, watching on in amazement at how different this Severus is to the Professor Snape I know from the classroom.

"I know, thanks Severus. I see you as my true father as well," Draco confesses to the man before me. Severus' lip twitches in the corner which makes me believe that he's suppressing a smile.

"How much have you told Miss. Granger?" He asks gesturing to me.

"Everything that happened," Draco replies instantly, taking on a more serious tone than moments ago. Severus inclines his head with acknowledgement.

"Miss. Granger?" He addresses to me.

"Yes sir?" I ask, speaking for the first during this conversation.

"Since Draco is quite reluctant to reveal the time period that the two of you have been...involved with each other, I believe that you could answer this question for me," Severus tells me.

I turn my head to face Draco beside me raising my eyebrow with amusement and smirking. He grins back at me causing me to shake my head; only he would be brave enough to tease Severus.

"About two years now professor," I answer, turning back to Severus.

"So that makes it that you to we're together during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he states.

"Yes that's correct Severus," Draco replies instead.

"I must say I'm just a little bit surprised at how well you've managed to keep this all covered up until now. Of course though, how the Dark Lord obtained that knowledge is not your fault Draco," Severus says sternly.

"I know Severus. I'm just unnerved by how the junior Death Eaters have just kept quiet about us," Draco replies with worry.

"I very much doubt they'll stay quiet for long, not that it'll matter to us," I say adding my own input.

"So," Severus begins. "You are both planning on revealing your relationship to everyone in the castle," he says catching on to my meaning. "Which means that you want to return to school properly Draco, correct?" He asks turning his head to Draco.

"Yes, but...I think it will secure my safety if I was to become a ward of the school," Draco says nervously, hoping he will not be denied. Personally I feel it's a good idea - it'll protect him from Malfoy and his crew.

Severus stays silent for a moment looking at his godson with a calculated expression upon his face before speaking again, "The Headmaster has been hoping you'd come to think about that. I hated the fact that his hands were tied when Lucius came for you just over a month ago," he replies. Draco's got permission? He's allowed to rid himself of his father?

"I-I can stay here?" Draco chokes out.

"Yes. In my quarters too if you feel comfortable with the arrangement," Severus offers.

"Please. That would be great, thanks Severus," Draco replies gratefully, feeling relief flow through him making him physically relax.

"No problem," Severus says with an inclination of his head. "I know you've only just asked for protection from the castle but the Headmaster already has the paper all filled out just waiting for you to sign it to make it official." he admits.

"Really? That's great," Draco comments. "When can I go up to Dumbledore's office to sign the documents?" He asks eagerly for the first time in a while.

"I'll send for the Headmaster now for them," Severus replies. He takes out his wand out a casts a Patronus. A doe springs out of the tip of the wand glowing pure white. It approaches Severus slowly listening to the silently spoken message before dashing off through the window. "Now we wait," is all he says to us both.

After a few minutes a black owl soars in through the same window and perches itself between Severus and I, "Hmm, Albus normally sends Fawkes or his Patronus." He mutters to himself. But when Severus goes to extract the letter from the bird's mouth it screeches, jumping over to me instead.

"Who would be sending me a letter?" I say frowning as I reach to take the letter.

Before I could though Draco reaches out to pull my hand back, "Could you scan the letter Severus?" he asks abruptly.

Instead of a response, Severus performs several different wand movements and incarnations before stopping, "It's safe," he announces.

"Thank you," Draco and I say simultaneously.

Standing up this time I walk over to the owl and remove the letter from its beak. I don't recognise the script in the front of the parchment, I thought as I turn it over and break the seal on the back. Quickly unfolding it I begin to read what it says.

I didn't even read a few lines before I feel my blood drains to my feet and my frame starts to shake violently.

"'Mione! What's wrong?" I hear Draco shout but only just managing to hear him.

"No!" I scream painfully, tears pouring down my cheeks.

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone!

**Okay, so the my writer's block for this story is starting to go as I've made progress with writing the next chapter. I hope to get it up in 1 week, 2 weeks max.**

**Please review/follow/favourite if you like. I can take constructive criticism too. **

**Tell me what you'd like to see happen!**

**sian'olivia**


End file.
